


FlashTime

by Capitanahunter33



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, M/M, Rip Hunter is Flash lover, brief mention Leonard Snart, brief mention Lisa Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: FlashTimeBarrip____Barry and Rip are the two leaders of their respective teams and have been hiding their relationship from the aforementioned for almost three years.Barry wants to protect Rip from his enemies and Rip Barry from his, hence the secret.How did they meet?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Rip Hunter
Kudos: 6





	FlashTime

**Author's Note:**

> Different and rare pairs of Rip Hunter:
> 
> 1.-Barry Allen.

Rip dropped wearily onto the bed as he was watched by his lover with concern in his brown eyes.

-"I can feel the way you look at me."- Hunter muttered, closing his eyes as his back touched the blankets on the bed as he lay down on her.

-"I haven't been able to stop looking at you since I met you, Rip."-Hunter laughed at his partner's attempted compliment to what he knew without seeing that the opposite was pouting but still happy to have cleared the tension.

-"You're an idiot, Barry."-Was his affectionate reply.

Barry Allen smiled fondly approaching the bed and lying next to his lover and partner of two and a half years ago.

-"That's how you love me."-Flash bragged, smiling more when he felt Rip move until the two were touching in every possible way, without having to move more with the face of the legend hidden in the neck of the sprinter, the arm of the first around Allen's waist and the legs of both mixed together.

Shortly after, Barry felt Rip fall asleep next to him, which he smiled leaving a kiss on his lover's hair.

Gods, it was not believed that almost three years had already passed since he met Captain Rip Hunter.

_____

Barry had been looking for the goal of the week when he had been attacked by said metahuman by surprise, the crystal had embedded in his leg making him move slower. Luckily for him, someone had come to his aid and helped him capture the meta that Cisco had called "Crystal Crystal."

He had waited to remove all the pieces of glass from his leg before taking to the finish line and the unknown man who had helped him to Star Labs, only when he arrived he realized the mistake he had just made by bringing a stranger to Star Labs. He had expected Cisco or Harry to say something as soon as he locked up the meta and arrived with the stranger in the Cortex but they had only looked at him in surprise.

-"Guys, I'm sorry ... uh ... this is ..."-he tried to say looking at the stranger who had observed him amused.

-"Captain Rip Hunter, leader of the Legends."-Harry had interrupted looking at the aforementioned who nodded in reply.

-"The same, a pleasure to meet you in person gentlemen ... and lady."-Rip had added looking at Caitlin who nodded in response.

Barry stared at Hunter, who stared back in amusement. Snart, more to know how his sister was than anything, had kept in contact with Flash and his team so Barry knew who Rip Hunter was but not how he was which led to why he had not recognized him.

Good thing, he didn't have to worry.

Barry looked at Rip with some embarrassment which made him look adorable in Hunter's eyes, as Hunter would tell him once they started dating and he apologized in a low but audible voice for the silence of the place except for the talk or rather discussion of Harry and Cisco with Cisco claiming Harry as he knew who Rip was and the same against him.

-"There is nothing to apologize for."-Hunter whispered only to the sprinter's ears with a slight smile adorning his features.

Barry had thought, and still thinks, that he looked lovely smiling.

He should do it more.

-"Ok. Thanks."-Barry said with a smile.

-"I guess you already know who I am."-He said something nervous to which Rip nodded.

-"Barry Allen, the famous hero and sprinter known as Flash and one of the most innocent beings that exist, according to Leonard."-The young captain added something derisive to what said sprinter felt his cheeks turn red to the amusement of the opponent.-"I see why he calls you Scarlet."-

Allen blushed and stammered incoherently for a minute before answering him.

-"Snart goes off the tongue a lot."-he growled basically to which Rip shrugged, neither opposing him nor agreeing with him.-"Besides, it's a lie, I'm not that innocent, not at all."-

Rip approached the sprinter smiling, who looked questioningly away.

-"I don't usually do this but according to my team I must go back to appointments while I still can."-He rolled his eyes in exasperation for, this time, Barry's amusement, who was looking at him confused-"So here it goes… why don't you show me how innocent you are?"-

surprise and amazement at what Rip seemed about to apologize and withdraw after Allen did not respond for three minutes. Luckily he did it to the fourth.

-"I would love to but only if before you let me take you to dinner."-

This time it was Hunter who was surprised but he reacted faster and nodded in agreement. Only then did they both realize that they no longer heard anyone speak so they turned and saw how Harry, Cisco and Caitlin looked at them smiling clearly amused but happy that Barry was dating again after his short relationship of months ago with Patty.

That same night they went to dinner and ended up in bed on Barry's apartment. The next day they made another appointment and lied to their teams and friends saying that it had not gone well and that they would not meet again.  
_____

Barry still wondered how they would all take the truth when they found out they had been lied to and how long they had been dating.

Better not know, because I doubted it would be good or even minimally pleasant.

Well in the meantime, and while no one needs either of them, he would sleep with his boyfriend snuggled up.

What better plan for a Saturday night?


End file.
